whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Buried Secrets
Buried Secrets is a companion to Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition. It covers a wide range of topics, ranging from new Artifacts to an introductory setting. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :There are Secrets Not Meant for the Living... :The secrets of the Angelics and Demonics. The ways in which the Arcanoi of the dead affect vampires and their ilk. Records of potent and mysterious Artifacts. All sorts of good stuff like that. :But We're Nice So We'll Share Them Anyway. :So break the rules of the dead. Take a peek inside. From the brand-new fiction to the Harrowings suggestions to the sneak peek inside a Masquer Deathmark Parlor, you'll find things that are equally unexpected and useful between these covers. Got your shovel ready? Start digging! Ghost Story: Homecoming Erik arrives in Boston, where an Oracle warns him of the dangers of dealing with a Spectre. Upon visiting his old office, he loses control of his shadow and murders his former boss Joel with the hands of Brigit, the boss' secretary. Chapter One: Rules The chapter starts off by presenting a host of new Artifacts and Relics. Also detailed were several Spectre Artifacts, cursed items created to spread pain and misery. Items included were: * Nhudri's Embrace * Bell of Summoning * Scribbler's Pen * Living Chains * Stygian Wall Flies * Soulfire Lantern * Soulfire Mask * Soulfire and Souled Weapons * Masks * Candelabra of Souls * Star of the East * Redeyes * eMap * Instant Nihil * Avery's Sweets * Sweeney's Pride * Emperor's Nightingale * Bloodwebs * Wail Tongue * Guardian Orb * Memory Net * Lucky's Mr. Bunny * Maggot Revolver * Bean Nighe Caul The next section focuses on how Arcanoi affects denizens of the skinlands. The chapter finishes up with an assortment of frequently asked questions. Chapter Two: Storytelling The second chapter begins with a handful of sample harrowings. Following this is a small section on Angelics and Demonics, including sample statistics. Detailed next are three human groups that often serve as antagonists: * The Sons of Tertullian * The Sect of Saint James * The Agathans Finally, there is a brief segment on the Far Shores which focuses on the perils of travel to the Shores and the denizens who dwell there. Several sample Shores, such as Sukhavati, are mentioned as well. Chapter Three: Little Five Points: Weed 'Em and Reap Detailed here is the setting of Little Five Points, Atlanta. Key locations, local personalities, and the politics of the area are presented. A short adventure set in the area is also included. Errata The last page of the book holds a bit of errata that pertains to Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition, regarding regaining pathos through passions. Background Information Buried Secrets came packaged with a Storyteller's Screen. Memorable Quotes "There's a fat dead man in a chair, and I'm responsible, and I find myself praying to God that Joel goes straight to Oblivion so I don't have to face him and tell him what I've done." - Erik Characters References Category:Game Books Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1996 releases